Happiness, Try Two
by FaithNS
Summary: After the war Hermione goes back to Hogwarts to finish her schooling with Ginny, after Ron broke her heart and Ginny put a break on her relationship with Harry, who knows what can happen? Both witches are dealing with the aftermath of the war and find a happiness after the second try. Rated M for language, violence, and sex in later chapters.


**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe and all canon situations and plots are owned by J.K. Rowling and I make no profit from the story.

**Beta: **My lovely Beta is **FromtheShadows- Saia Stone**

**A/N:** I have been wanting to write this story for a long time and I finally built up the courage to do it, I will leave the first chapter up for a week and see what response it gets. After that week I will start posting more chapters and hopefully develop a routine that will benefit everyone. This is my first story and I would greatly appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading! PM me anytime!

* * *

**Happiness, Try Two**

**Chapter One: Seventh Year**

* * *

**September 1st, 1998**

**Kings Cross Station**

The sound of the Hogwarts Express filled the platform of nine three quarters, just as it filled Hermione's heart with happiness. _Home, this is it,_ she thought with a smile on her face, elated with the decision she made to finish her schooling. As she watched the train pull into the platform she fell deep into nostalgia. The Battle of Hogwarts was famous, even though it had only taken place about four months ago. Harry, Hermione, and Ron became The Golden Trio. _The Golden Trio, _Hermione thought, rolling her eyes, _Golden Trio my arse._

Shortly after Voldemort was defeated Ron ran off with Lavender, even after the moment they shared in the Chamber. She wasn't entirely hurt by the fact that Ron didn't want to be with her, the hurtful part was that he completely ignored her after the battle. Harry and Hermione had taken to Grimmauld Place, neither with a family of their own. They spent most days in their separate rooms, each going over their individual heartbreak. Ginny had apparently broken off their relationship to do some soul searching. Hermione wasn't surprised, given the fact that Harry had spent a year on the run and defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time. He had changed. In the same amount of time Ginny was the leader in the resistance in Hogwarts. While they did have a small reunion right before the battle, it was short lived. When they got home it took two hours for them to have a full blown row, which Hermione got to hear in detail due to the thin walls and lack of the silencing charm. When Ginny stormed out, scarlet hair sparking, Harry quickly followed suit only to vent his thoughts to Hermione about how ridiculous Ginny was being and how Harry had done absolutely nothing wrong.

As Hermione was deep in her thoughts on the platform, Ginny came up behind her and poked her in the side with a giggle. Hermione jumped with a laugh and Ginny looped her arm with Hermione's pulling her toward the train station.

"C'mon!" Ginny laughed, pulling Hermione onto the train. "You only have your last year once, right?"

OoOoOoO

**Hogwarts**

**Gryffindor Girl's Dormitories **

The sorting had gone without incident, and Hermione was in her own secluded room which was on a secret floor above the seventh year girl's room. Professor McGonagall, the new headmistress, had added the room specifically for Hermione; saying something about privacy. As Hermione sat on the full sized bed she sorted through her bag that constantly hung on her hip with an undetectable extension charm.

After rustling for a few more minutes, and with a small, "Ah ha!" Hermione found the book she was looking for, _Hogwarts, a History. _Even though she was a witch, doing things the muggle way made her feel at home, Hermione lit a candle and slipped into her silk nightgown.

Cradling the beloved novel to her chest, she crawled into bed and slept.

OoOoOoO

It was about two in the morning when Ginny woke up to screaming, the redhead looked around groggily as the blood curdling screams continued.

"Shit," she murmured as she ran upstairs to where Hermione was sleeping.

When Ginny burst into the room Hermione was laying in a sweat soaked bed, the blankets twisted around her, and _Hogwarts, a History _was tossed carelessly into the floor, opened to a random page number.

"Hermione?" Ginny said softly, crawling into her bed. She stroked her sweat soaked curls as she held her, tenderly murmuring to her. After a few minutes, Hermione relaxed in the redhead's arms, her head resting on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny, still struggling to wake up, looked down at the sleeping brunette with a frown. _I wonder how long this has been happening, _she thought.

After she straightened the pillows, Ginny laid Hermione down gently. Once her hands had left Hermione, she began to whimper. Ginny rolled her eyes and laid down next to her, glancing down at the silk nightgown clad girl curiously. Hermione cuddled into Ginny's side, wrapping a leg around Ginny's waist. Hermione's actions caused her nightgown to ride up, revealing her lace panties that matched her nightgown.

Ginny's eyes were wide and a flush settles over her face, unable to take her eyes off the creamy flesh of Hermione's thigh and hip. Quickly, Ginny averted her gaze and pulled Hermione's nightgown down, covering her. With a wave of her wand she extinguished the lit candle on the nightstand, plummeting them into darkness.


End file.
